


Just Friends

by Girlkisser



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, No one stayed together after prom, Post-High School, vicky and brian and amira and oz are in a band together, vicky has a crush, will add more relationships as it goes, zoe does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkisser/pseuds/Girlkisser
Summary: After highschool, the group all ended up going to the same college: Spooky University! Sadly, no relationships stuck around after prom, but feelings sure did.Vicky and Zoe both learn they are still deeply in love with one another when left alone together one night. They start going out in secret, to see if they'd be good for each other or not.Sadly, Vicky's roommate it Brian. Brian isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he always keeps almost walking in on Vicky and Zoe, ruining their entire plan.Will Zoe and Vicky be able to keep their secret? Or will Brian end up finding out by complete accident? What about the rest of their friends?
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Z'gord | Zoe, everything else will be background, vicky/zoe main
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big fic project! Gonna go for,,, a good while! There also will be light smut at points so if you dont wanna read that, heres your warning.

"Brian." Vicky shouted from the kitchen, looking through the fridge. She got a grunt in reply. "Brian!" She yelled, turning around. 

"W-what-- ow!" Brian rolled off the couch, rubbing his head. 

"What happened to the cheese?" Vicky asked, crossing her arms. 

"Cheese, cheese... what cheese?" Brian tilted his head, standing up. 

"The two blocks I bought at the store!" Vicky sighed, rubbing her head, "Remember? You said 'Don't forget the cheese for Taco Tuesday' and I said 'Okay Brian, I won't!' and I brought home two blocks of cheddar cheese! Remember?"

"Ooooh, that cheese!" Brian said, nodding.

Vicky waited. "So, what happened to it?!" She demanded. 

"Oh. I ate it." Brian sat back down, closing his eyes again. 

Vicky paused for a moment. "You what?!?"

Brian jumped up again. "I got hungry, man! Like, late at night! I didn't wanna wake you, so I had some cheese!"

"Two entire blocks worth of it?!" Vicky demanded. 

"I guess? I lost track--" 

Vicky groaned before shutting the fridge. "Okay, okay! Can you go out and get more?" 

Brian nodded, heading to the door before stopping. "Can you set this all up by yourself?" 

"I'll text the groupchat to see if someone can come over early and help. Go, hurry!" Vicky rushed Brian out the door, closing it behind him before taking the moment to breath in and out. Vicky grabbed her phone and caught up on the groupchat. 

Polly: look im jus sayin if ya wanted to get w/ me you should have just asskkeedd ;)  
Calculester: No. I said I wanted to help you cook, Friend Polly :)   
Calculester: Food. Not drugs.   
Polly: pssshh ur no fun  
Vera: Yeah. Polly's drugs sell much better than her   
Damien: Is that all your care about? The money?  
Vera: Yeah?   
Damien: Damn  
Scott: I like it when Polly made me steak once!   
Zoe: OMG! just like my chef!scott AU!! owo!!!   
Scott: I'm a chef?   
Zoe: no, but chef!scott is!! hes one of the top chefs in the country, until he meets baker!liam, who challenges his view of the art, and of love uwu!!!  
Vera: Can we go one conversation without Zoe mentioning her fanfic?   
Miranda: As ruler, I say we should let our friends talk about what they want!  
Miranda: Speaking of, I recently got a new eating serf just for Taco night!  
Calculester: Friend Miranda, why do you not just use your mouth?  
Amira: Here we go again...  
Miranda: Why would I eat myself?! There are serfs for that!   
Oz: I think what Calculester is trying to say is, well, how do you get nutrients from food?  
Miranda: What?  
Oz: Nutrients.   
Miranda: Why do I need those?  
Oz: ...   
Oz: Okay.   
Vicky: Not to interrupt whatever this is, because it's something.   
Vicky: But Brian's running some last minute errands and I need help setting up, if anyone can stop by.  
Polly: cant, gettin a ride from some1  
Vera: I am also getting a ride   
Miranda: Me too!   
Amira: Me as well   
Oz: Me too...  
Calculester: A friend will drive me   
Scott: Huh, Im also getting a ride...   
Damien: You idiots, were all getting a ride from the same person!  
Liam: I would but, I am giving 8 people a ride.  
Zoe: im free! i dont live suuper far from you so, i can be over soon!  
Vicky: Thank you so much Zoe, you're a life saver!  
Vicky: Well  
Vicky: I'm already dead but  
Vicky: You know what I mean   
Zoe: Of course, uwu!

Vicky put down her phone, and immediately freaked out. Anyone but Zoe would have been fine. Not because Vicky didn't like Zoe, quite the opposite. Vicky knew if she was around Zoe for too much, alone, she might reveal herself on accident. 

Vicky took a deep breath in. It'll be okay! Just do not mention the fact you like Zoe! Except, Zoe is always talking about her fanfic, and Vicky knows for a fact a good bit of them are Vicky x Zoe (Her favorite was Pirate!Zoe x Other, sexier pirate!Vicky). 

Vicky focused on preparing everything, getting all the food ready. By the time she heard a knock on the door, all she needed was the table set and the cheese. "Coming!" Vicky shouted, hurrying to the door. 

Vicky opened the door to find Zoe smiling there. She was dressed in her usual yellow hoodie, with matching shorts and white stockings. She had a backpack on, too, assuredly filled with notebooks of her latest ships.

"Vicky!" Zoe shouted, throwing Vicky into a hug before quickly heading inside and closing the door. "Oh, em, gee! You'll never guess what happens in the newest update of 'Ever After Spooky High - Love, Sex, Drugs, and Theater!' Bryan, the zombie, remember? Well, Bryan just ended up kissing, guess who?" Before Vicky could guess, "Vara! The gorgon! And then-" 

"Zoe, as much as I'd love to hear about... that," Vicky gave a small laugh, "Let's get ready first."

"Right right!! But I need to tell you about 'High Seas with Sex' too!" Vicky's heart skipped a beat as Zoe headed into the kitchen. That was the one with marmaid!Vicky and, plot twist, mermaid kisser!Zoe! 

The two began to set the table in silence, which went a lot faster than expected. There was still another hour or so until everyone else was gonna show up, and Brian was no where to be found. 

Vicky and Zoe were sitting across from each other on the couch, with Zoe going on and on about her latest fanfic idea. "--And then, vampire!Hope, werewolf!Faith and demon!Joy begin their plan to get with unundead!Brian, water!Amira and The exact same!Oz--"

Vicky let out a laugh, "Wait, wait. Unundead?"

"Yeah!" Zoe smiled, "Like, he was undead, but now he is UNundead!"

"So, dead?" Vicky smiled back. 

"No, no," Zoe shook her head, "He was dead, and then he was undead, and then be became unundead!"

Vicky just laughed again. "You're too cute, Zoe." Vicky said, the immediately blushed. She looked away for a second, before glancing back to see Zoe blushing. 

"I... Vicky..." Zoe stammered, "This is EXACTLY like my newest update to 'Spooky High: Rewritten' where Vicky confesses to Zoe, starting with that line!" 

Vicky let out a small laugh, before gulping and making eye contact with Zoe. "And, uh, what happened next?" 

Zoe blushed deeper, "W-Well... Vicky took Zoe's hand and... they uh..." 

The two stared at each other for a long while before Vicky broke away. "Wanna listen to some music?" She asked, diverting the situation. 

"Music sounds good! Oh em gee, you're in a band right Vicky?" Zoe asked, like nothing just happened, "Like my band!AU!!"

Sure, yeah. Vicky didn't read the band au, cause it was Singer!Vicky x Bass!Oz. "Y-yeah!" Vicky said, scrolling through her music library.

"Have you read the newest update?!" Zoe asked, scooting closer to Vicky.

"Uh... I think it slipped my mi--" Before Vicky could finish, Zoe already pulled out a yellow notebook before frantically flipping through. Vicky smiled, deciding on what album to play before setting her phone down. 

"Okay so," Zoe flipped her notebook around, handing it to Vicky. It was a page filled with doodles from the band AU. The three that caught Vicky's eye were punk!Liam, bass!Oz and, of course, singer!Vicky. The detail in the drawing of her, Vicky felt herself blush a little with how much Zoe focused on getting her face right.

"In the most recent update, punk!Liam snuck out of his room to go to the Player Select concert," Vicky didn't comment on how their actual band was called Player Select, "Right? So, Liam took pastel punk!Zoe with his extra ticket!! And, at the concert, Liam and Amira made suuucchh intense eye contact!! But then, Liam snuck Zoe backstage afterwards to go flirt with Amira, and Zoe went to go talk to singer!Vicky, and the ended up exchanging numbers! OH!! And then--"

Zoe continued, but Vicky stopped paying attention. She noticed Zoe seemed to write fanfic a lot where Zoe and Vicky end up together. Vicky wondered if Zoe even realized this, or if she was so lost in her fanfic rambles she talked without thinking. Vicky smiled as Zoe continued, taking in her honey like voice, but not what she was saying. 

Vicky waited for Zoe to stop talking, which took awhile, before getting up and extending a hand to Zoe. "Wanna dance?" She asked, music still playing. 

Zoe smiled and took Vicky's hand, pulling herself up. "Yeah! Just call me dancer!Zoe!" Zoe laughed, causing Vicky to laugh as well. 

Vicky placed on hand on Zoe's shoulder, the other around her wait. Zoe placed her hand on Vicky's hip, and wrapped her tentacle around Vicky as well. The two began to sway along to the music, laughing and smiling. 

"When did you get so good at this?" Vicky joked, looking deep into Zoe's eyes. 

Zoe blushed, "Well, I wanted to get better at writing scenes like this so... I asked Oz to practice with me..."

"Well clearly it payed off," The two weren't even really dancing, just swaying with one another. But it felt right. Vicky felt right being wrapped up with Zoe, looking into her eyes and blushing. 

The two spun around together, laughing, before hearing a crash of thunder. Zoe jumped, instinctively pulling Vicky in closer. Vicky blushed deeply, now barely a inch between her face and Zoe's. 

The two stared at each other, neither one moving back. "Vicky..." Zoe said, barely above a whisper. 

"Yes--" Before Vicky could finish, Zoe leaned in and crashed their lips together, kissing Vicky before pulling back, blushing and extreme pink. Vicky could feel her own face heat up. 

Before either one could say anything, Brian burst open the door, soaking wet. "I GOT THE CHEESE!" 


	2. Awkward dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Vicky have to survive a dinner with Brian, not being able to talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but, I hope its worth it for now!! Expect semi-frequent updates

Zoe stood in shock, staring at Vicky. Did she really just do that? Did she really just kiss Vicky, right here, in Vicky's apartment, unprompted. It felt right, and it still does. But Vicky was blushing hard and not saying anything. Zoe worried she messed up.

Zoe was almost glad when Brian rushed in with the cheese. Zoe and Vicky quickly broke apart, brushing themselves off. 

"You two dancing?" Brian asked, setting the cheese down on the table. 

"Uh, y-yeah," Vicky stammered, "Why are you dripping wet?"

"Haven't you seen? It's pouring outside!" Brian replied, heading towards the bathroom for a towel. 

Zoe glanced around, before pulling out her phone to check how everyone else is doing. 

Liam: Bad news, it's unsafe to drive right now.   
Polly: wat?! its jsut a ltitle waterrr  
Miranda: I deal with water all the time!   
Liam: Yes, but driving and wet roads are not a good combination.   
Miranda: That doesn't make sense!   
Liam: Look it up.   
Polly: jstt a litttle wnaterr thioo  
Vera: Polly are you already drunk?  
Polly: u kno it bb ;)  
Oz: Weather station said it's safer for everyone to stay inside right now...  
Amira: It'd be unsafe for me to go out in the rain tbh :/  
Scott: Coach says "Rain is like having the football, you gotta run when you have it."   
Damien: How does that apply here, Scott, in anyway?   
Scott: We could all run to Vicky and Brian's!  
Miranda: No  
Vera: No  
Amira: No  
Calculester: No  
Polly: No   
Oz: No   
Damien: No  
Liam: No  
Zoe: Wait, so is Taco night cancelled???  
Vicky: Seems like it  
Miranda: Sorry, Vick :(   
Polly: well therll b other r taco ngihts!!   
Brian: After I got the cheese and everything...  
Vera: What?  
Brian: Don't worry about it. 

Zoe sighed, "Guess I should be going then, huh?" 

Vicky shook her head, "It's not safe right now!"

Brian added on, "She could stay the night, she lives close enough." 

"Yeah!" Zoe said, without thinking, "If you'll have me over, that is."

Vicky hesitated for a moment, "Yeah. You can come sleep in my room, it's no problem!" 

Zoe thought for a second why Vicky would invite her to sleep in her room and not on the couch, before thinking how that could be used in a fanfic, before blushing a little that Vicky, the girl she just kissed, invited her to sleep in the same room. 

"Perfect!" Brian said, grabbing a plate, "Mini Taco Tuesday then!"

The three took their seats, Vicky and Zoe sitting on either side of Brian. They awkwardly didn't talk or glance at one another, but Brian was too busy eating to really notice. 

Zoe kept glancing over at Vicky, even catching her eye a few times, giving small smiles and blushing. She couldn't tell if Vicky was smiling back or not, and she was too scared to say anything. 

"Must be good tacos!" Brian laughed, "No one is talking!" 

"Yeah..." Vicky's voice trailed off. 

"Sooo good. Might even write a fanfic about them," Zoe joked. But, that was a good idea in hindsight. 

"Well, I'm stuffed!" Brian said, beginning to clean up his mess. "I'm gonna go shower!" Brian yelled back, heading into the bathroom. 

Zoe and Vicky sat in an awkward silence, before getting up in sync. 

"Um... Zoe..." Vicky spoke quietly. 

"Yeah?" Zoe turned to face Vicky, a little too quickly. 

"Brian... usually takes about thirty minute showers..." Vicky said, rubbing her arm. 

What a strange fact to share! Zoe thought about why Vicky would tell Zoe that, before Vicky reached forward and crashed their lips together again.

Zoe was shocked for a second, before kissing right back, throwing her arms around Vicky and pulling her in closer. Zoe felt Vicky slip her tongue into her mouth, as Vicky pushed her up against a wall. 

Inside the shower, Brian heard a large thump against the wall. He turns off the water and wraps a towel around himself before poking his head out the door. "Everything alright?" 

Zoe practically shoves Vicky off her and the two compose themselves insanely fast. 

"It's all good! All okay!" Vicky assured Brian. 

"Okay..." Brian mumbled, before going back to showering. 

Zoe sighed, before Vicky put her hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Tonight, in my room. He can sleep through anything." 

Now Zoe was the one who was blushing extra hard. She had a scheduled makeout session with Vicky Schmidt. Zoe could only smile. 


	3. ENDING THIS LOL

hiii sorry i lost all motivation for this one and its done and over. im writing another one of monster camp thats way better than this one ill actually update lol the first two chapters are already up


End file.
